


Range

by Aerographer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Remember To Sleep Kids, Short & Sweet, They're in love!!!!, This will be Wade centric, Words that start with R, author is very tired, check the edit in chapter 1!!, i might do a seperate fic for Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: They were simply lovers. Nothing more.Until one day, when Wade had to go and blurt out his feelings, like an idiot.





	1. Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Warm up for a longer fic I'm working on. First fic in this fandom! Tell me what you think :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/30/19 Edit: ive decided on a playlist for this fic! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0ACbg4HZcM

Sex with Wade was almost always a quiet affair. Hidden behind his sarcastic and boisterous exterior, was a soft and gentle interior. He always put Peter's pleasure before his own, and often had the spider finishing twice or three times, before even indulging himself inside Peter's body. Wade was an attentive lover, and Peter adored it.

When Wade would reach his own climax, he would press his face into Peter's shoulder or back, and whisper the youngers name like a plea. He would hold Peter close to his chest and kiss his neck, not wanting to let go, for fear of a hallucination. Peter would skate his fingertips down Wade's back and shoulders and murmur sweet things to him.

They were simply lovers. Nothing more.

Until one day, when Wade had to go and blurt out his feelings, like an idiot.

He had just climaxed, had pulled another out of Peter, and was running his hands up and down the smooth muscle of the stomach and chest under him.

Before his brain could fully comprehend what his body was doing, he had moved his hand up to cup Peter's face. He looked at the younger with reverence. Like he was seeing him for the first time. Peter looked back, with hooded eyes and deliciously parted lips.

“I love you.” Wade whispered.

A moment of silence, he realized what he'd said. Tried to pull his hand away, to pull his body back, to _leave_ , but Peter's slim fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. Pulled Wade's body flush against his own, pressed their hips back together. Peter laced his fingers with the hand he'd pulled back, and wrapped his other arm around Wade's shoulders.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a chapter thing. Gonna be going over every emotion that starts with the letter R.

For a long, long time, the only real emotion Wade felt was rage. Pure, unrestrained  _ rage _ . It festered in his lungs and tore at his skin. Pulled on his teeth and rotted through his intestines. He felt rage at the world, at Francis, at Weapon X, at his mother, his father,  _ Vanessa _ . It coursed through his veins and burned him from the inside out.

Francis turned Wade into a monster. A nightmare. Turned him into something that lives in closets and under beds. Francis destroyed him, and the world didn't care.

Maybe if his mother hadn't died, if his father hadn't beaten him. If Vanessa was still alive.

Maybe Wade would have been less angry.

But as it stood, Wade was alone. His family was dead. His love was dead. His-his  _ corruptor _ was dead. Everyone was gone and Wade was bubbling with rancor. 

Rage and agony go hand-in-hand.

But then he met Spider-Man. The young man spoke to Wade like he was a person. It was refreshing. Slowly, the rage that lived in his heart began to fade. It shifted, morphed, into something else. Something that would warm his chest just the same, but didn't leave his mouth feeling sour.

They began patrolling together. Wade stopped killing. They made a good team. They started hanging out after patrols, then outside of them all together. Wade met Peter, and Peter met Wade. They grew closer and closer, until they finally agreed to date. And finally, after so many years, Wade had love bubbling under his skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought!


	3. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda encompasses Regret as well, but im still going to make a seperate chapter for that one. Peter's emotions fic will be emotions that start with the letter S.

Wade heard the gun fire before he could react.

The bullet came from the guy crumpled against the dumpster. He watched in slow motion as it sailed to Peter, to Spider-Man.

Peter was busy fighting three other criminals and trying to dodge the bullet would put him on the business end of a blade.

Wade watched, reached, shouted.

A shadow of Vanessa was there. She and Peter blended into the same person, as the bullet, the .22 round, sunk into Peter’s rib cage. The lenses of Spider-Man's mask went wide.

Wade’s vision blurred. His katanas were in his hands, and the guy with the gun was relieved of his arm. Wade relished in his scream.

Next, he turned his sights on the other three. One of them, after seeing his buddy lose a limb, had dropped his weapons and was backing away with his hands raised, eyes wide. The other two weren't as smart.

Peter was still fighting, even with blood flowing freely down his side. And dripping onto the concrete. He was getting sluggish.

Wade spun a blade in his hand before pulling his arm back and launching it forward, straight through the first guys collar. He screamed.

Peter turned to look at Wade. His mask moved. He was speaking. Wade didn't hear him. He strode forward and grabbed the second man by the throat. Wade lifted him straight off the ground and slammed him into the brick wall of the alley. The man struggled, clawed at Wade's arm and hand. Wade squeezed harder.

Suddenly, a red clad hand appeared in his vision. It touched his cheek, pulled his face to the side. He was looking at Peter now.

“Wade, put him down. It's ok, I'll be ok.”

Slowly, Wade complied. The man had passed out. His limp form slipped down the wall into a pile on the filth ridden concrete.

“Take us home, Wade.”

He did. And only after he had dug the bullet out of his love, had sewn up the hole, did he let himself be overcome with the burning cold sensation of relief.

It settled over him like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments make my heart grow 3 sizes!!!


	4. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will end up being 10 chapters long, ive got the list done and everything!

Wade Wilson was a man plagued by regret. There was so much in his life that he wished he could do over. Times he’d wished he’s been faster, stronger, smarter. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. He wished he’d spent less time fucking Vanessa and more time talking to her. Wished they’d had a family sooner. Wished he’d been able to take that fucking bullet for her.

He regret Weapon X. Wished he’d had enough common sense to recognize that a man in a seedy bar looking for him specifically was  _ not _ a blessing in disguise. It was a curse stuffed into a basement, a writhing beast with a little old lady mask.

He regretted joining the military sometimes. Regretted being the best sniper they had. Regretted being the best soldier they had. Regretted killing.

He didn’t regret becoming Deadpool. He didn’t regret killing Francis. He didn’t regret loving Vanessa. Didn’t regret loving Peter.

Peter. Peter had saved Wade from himself. He’d taken Wade’s shredded heart and held it close. Stitched it back together. Peter had made Wade a better man. Made him  _ good _ . Peter had looked at Wade and saw something worth saving.

Wade Wilson was a man plagued by regret. But he never regretted loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it!! Comments give me joy


	5. Repentance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repentance is a deep feeling of regret, so this one is a lot shorter since I've already done a chapter on regret. This chapter will probably be the shortest in the whole work.

Wade hadn’t been fast enough. Peter had ended up with a knife in his arm, and a bullet in his side. He was oozing blood, and bent over in pain. They’d apprehended the criminals, but that didn’t close Peter’s wounds. Didn’t remove the fact that Wade hadn’t been there. 

_ ‘I should have been the one to get hurt.’ _

_ ‘He could die now and it’s all my fault.’ _

Wade’s heart ached. His bones ached. His skin burned.

He had to help Peter. Had to get him home. Had to protect him, love him, seal him.

Wade had to remove the object that defiled his hero. 

_ ‘Stop feeling sorry for yourself.’ _

Peter was looking at him. Was speaking. The words bounced around in Wade’s skull.

_ “Wade, please help me get home.” _

He took a step forward and Wade was there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually put White and Yellow in here, but i got home from my classes and decided to take them out since they don't really encompass the mood im trying to give.


	6. Resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u ever hate something so much u get a hate boner for it

Before they’d started dating, before their fuck buddy thing, Wade resented Peter’s friends. Resented the girls he would talk about.

Resented that they could spend time with him, and that Wade  _ couldn’t.  _ He resented when Peter would talk about building lego sets with his friend Ned from high school. Resented both of the MJ’s, even though they were both gay. He resented Gwen, with her perfect blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, perfect teeth. 

She had everything that Wade had  _ lost _ . Except his perfect teeth. He still had those at least

His eyes were dull.

He hated that these other people had Peter, and he didn’t.

He hated them.

His hate ignited a fire in his chest that never died. Ignited a fire in his whole body. It shone in his eyes, and on his tongue. Burned through his lungs.

But at the same time, he hated himself, because he would  _ never _ be worthy of Spider-Man. 

But then, Spider-Man had begun to change. He looked at Wade longer. His hands lingered. He sat closer.

They were fuck buddies for less than two weeks before Wade blabbed.

After that, the only thing Wade resented, was his past self, for not asking Peter out sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me a happy child


	7. Repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this made me realize how tired I am I'm going to bed 😩

Wade was tired. He was so, so tired. He’d been on the move for what felt like months. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Peter. He wanted to wake up next to the love of his life.

His eyes felt like sandpaper. They watered relentlessly. His whole body ached. Moving felt like he was walking through mud. He just wanted to  _ rest. _

Wade's job had been estimated to take two weeks  _ at most. _ It had been almost a month. He didn't have service, so he couldn't let his spidery lover know all was well. Well, not well. His mark had been tipped off about Deadpool coming for him. The scumbag who'd done the tipping had been relieved of his limbs, in alphabetical order, and then his head. Wade burned down the building just because he could. 

This mark was a child trafficker. He had to die. So did his lackeys. If Wade was lucky, he might be able to get the kids somewhere safe, if there were any around. 

He'd made a commitment early on in his merc days that he wouldn't rest till a job was done. He was starting to hate that commitment.

-

It took another three days, but Wade got his guy. And all his fucked up henchmen. Saved the kids. And finally, he'd been able to go home. To his nice bed, nice taco stand, nice air conditioning. And Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u thought!! This fic is coming to a close soon!!


End file.
